


Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow)

by Cofeekki



Series: A/Z AUs by a bird [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your Lie in April Fusion, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inaho is still a physics lover, M/M, Slaine is a Pianist, tags to be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofeekki/pseuds/Cofeekki
Summary: ‘He’s singing with his hands’, Inaho thinks.Slaine is singing with his hands.---That Your Lie in April AU featuring pianist Slaine and smitten Inaho and pain.





	1. The Angel who sings with his hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Fic was written by a burst of inspiration from listening to Erik Satie's Gymnopédie No.1 and looking at angel Slaine fanarts. 
> 
> \+ Title inspired by Fritz Kreisler's Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow)  
> \+ that Piano Solo from Your Lie in April.

 

 

_“Yuki-nee, an angel was singing with his hands!” Yuki’s eyes widen a bit before turning to her little brother in both curiosity and amusement wearing a smile._

 

_“He was small like me. But he was singing Twinkle Little Star with his hands,” she lets a breathy laugh as she watches Inaho, one hand in hers and another holding an orange-flavored popsicle. The summer heat was sticky on their skin as they're on their way home from watching a piano competition._

 

_“That angel’s name is Troyard-kun, Nao. He plays the piano not singing with his hands.”_

 

"---"

 

_‘He was definitely singing with his hands’, Inaho thinks to himself._

 

 

**\- - - - -**

 

It’s Saturday and Inaho finds himself seated _again_ inside the Shinawara auditorium. The violin competition _usually_ preceded the piano one and he would _usually_ leave after Yuki’s performance to meet and congratulate her for a job well done in the waiting room.

 

But the organizers announced that _‘today was special’_ because a _certain old child piano prodigy_ , whom they did not announce the name, was making his comeback after almost 6 years of staying out of the spotlight. He was gonna play the interlude and-

 

 

_Oh well._

 

Not that there’s any problem. Just that Inaho has to forego the promo for eggs at their local supermarket. 

 

 

As he contemplates on whether to text Calm or Inko to buy him eggs with a promise of pay with interest later, he hears murmurs and surprised gasps saying something about _‘it’s him’_ and _‘it’s really him’_ and _‘so, the angel is back’_ and he returns his gaze at the stage to see this **‘him’** people are talking about.

 

Him was a boy, who looks the same age as him, walking towards the piano with a posture of dignified talent wearing a dark maroon suit which perfectly contrasts with his blue-green eyes and almost white blonde hair.

 

The boy is _vibrant_.

 

When said boy reaches the piano, he faces the audience wearing a soft radiant smile and Inaho could swear he hears squeals and awes as he does. The boy slightly bows his head and closes his eyes for a short moment as if he’s taking in the sight- the _feeling_ of performance and he looks _immensely grateful_.

 

Inaho thinks it must be because the boy misses the joy of performing but there’s something about watching someone exude passion even by just standing there with eyes closed. Inaho's eyes are locked to the stage. 

 

 

After a few moments, the blond pianist then seats and gets ready to play. Inaho didn’t realize he was holding his breath until the first note was heard and he feels as if the whole auditorium also let out their held breaths with him.

 

The sounds of the piano fill the place. Fill his ears. He feels like he’s being caressed and all thoughts about eggs and having to wait longer for Yuki’s performance get blurred.

 

Inaho was never really into music and such given that he's more inclined to physics and anything math and science. Yuki and her violin being the only reason he attends these kinds of things. Rayet and her piano too. Sometimes. _Rarely_ , actually.

 

 

But he’s _certain_.

 

 

This was some good- **_no_** \- some amazing music he was hearing.

 

 

Inaho watches as the soft blonde curls move in sync with the prodigy’s graceful playing and he feels like the boy is growing wings with every note. As if he was playing to gather feathers around his back and form them into wings so he can fly. _What the hell was he imagining?_

 

He watches the boy’s hands.

 

The way it moves _seems familiar_ and _ah-_

 

 

_‘He’s singing with his hands’_

 

 

“Liszt’s Liebestraum-,” Inaho hears from a girl a behind him. “-fits perfectly for the angel’s return, right?”

 

Inaho silently agrees even without enough knowledge about classical music.  

 

Inaho thinks he might just stay for the piano competitions and interludes next time Yuki joins a competition again.

 

**\- - - - -**

 

Slaine feels _light_.

 

 

Slaine feels _cottons inside his head._

 

 

 _Slaine Troyard._ The child prodigy nicknamed ‘ _angel_ ’.

 

 

Slaine feels tears well up in his eyes as he looks at the audience applauding him and he remembers his late parents standing beside the stage clapping as the little him finishes a performance.

 

 

He’s glad to be back.

 

 

And he wishes to stay.

 

 

 _‘It was worth it to push for this’,_ he thinks as he hears and feels the standing ovation even with his eyes now closed.

 

 **This is heavenly**.

 

 

**\- - - - -**

 

Slaine feels light-

 

 _-lightheaded_.

 

 

Slaine feels _cottons inside his head._

 

**No.**

 

A bandage around his head? A cotton on his forehead? A what? _What?_

 

 

Slaine Troyard. Feels like he could see an angel (of death?) with all the pain in his gut.

 

 

Slaine feels tears well up in his eyes. ' _It hurts.'_

 

 

He looks at the ceiling with glow in the dark bats blaring at him and he remembers his late parents standing beside their Christmas tree waiting for him to open his gift- hopefully a toy airplane.

 

He’s back here.

 

 ** _He’s_** back.

 

Slaine wishes to leave.

 

 _‘It was still worth it’,_ he thinks as he hears the sound of glass bottles breaking from what seems to be the kitchen and he feels hostile footsteps getting closer each second.

 

He closes his eyes.

 

 

**_Slaine is in hell._ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ This is actually the first fic I've posted here and I'm writing this at 1am in the morning because why not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a musician. I am terribly sorry if I write some things that musician readers might find wrong but I will do my best to write fittingly as much as my research and writing skills allows me to.


	2. Odd Encounters; A Stained Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Accidents are either a grace or just plain bad luck._
> 
>  
> 
> or  
> In which Inaho accidentally flirts and a drink is accidentally spilled on Slaine's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ This took longer than planned to write and came out longer than I planned.  
> \+ I hope the slight non-linear time doesn't confuse much.

 

 _“You were great,_ angel, _” Inaho says and slowly-_ very slowly _like a scene in one of Yuki's late night dramas- everyone on their table turn their heads to him. Wide eyes stare at him betraying nothing but shock._

 

_‘Angel’_

_Inaho blinks._ People always say he’s a smart one.

 

_‘Angel’_

_He blinks again._ But he must be awfully stupid right now staring deadpan into blue-greens seemingly avoiding his burgundy ones.

 

_Slaine’s cheeks are now painted with a soft pink while he awkwardly fidgets with his fingers trying to come up with a reply-_

_-a reply to what probably seemed like_ Inaho flirting _._

_But he wasn’t._

**Really.**

 

 _'_ Inaho' and 'flirting'  _was not really a normal combination._

 

_That's probably why Calm, Inko and Nina’s mouths are forming an ‘o’ with their eyebrows raised as if he's now capable of making vases float._

 

_Lemrina and Rayet are looking at him with raised eyebrows as if he’s a ridiculous piece of walking meat._

 

 _Inaho_ actually agrees _with them._

 

_Slaine is still fidgeting but he’s now looking at Inaho as if he’s contemplating to say something._

_‘Angel’ The word echoes in his head._

How did it even come to this?

\- - - - -

_**Four days ago , Tuesday** _

 

A week after their school started and two weeks after Yuki’s violin competition, Inaho and his friends find themselves greeted by Asseylum at their usual spot in the school cafeteria.

 

She’s also beaming with her usual excitement. “Good morning everyone!”

 

“M’Mrning to yru too!” Calm greets back munching at his fried chicken. The others follow with their greetings with Nina patting Calm’s back as he now chokes.

 

Asseylum chuckles at the sight of Calm.

‘ _The stupid sight of Calm._ ’ He thinks the context of what Rayet just muttered under her breath.  

 

Asseylum Vers Allusia.

She just transferred this semester from Russia and she’s already socializing with them and fitting in with the group's dynamic much to Inaho's amusement in people with great social skills. She's classmates with Calm and Nina while Inko and him were in a different class.

She's nice. 

She's now even excited to introduce them to her friend.

 

Speaking of…

 

 _Said friend_  was named Slaine Troyard.

 

 ** _That_** Slaine Troyard or Troyard-kun according to Yuki.

 

 _Said friend_  was older than them by a year but in the same grade as them, in a different class from Asseylum and Inaho and his friends, because he had to stop for a year due to some problems.

 

_Said friend._

 

The topic catches his interest _a bit_ so he listens _a little bit_  more into the conversation.

 

_He’s curious._

He’s curious because-

 

because...

 

Maybe it’s because Yuki said she and some acquaintances from her violin competitions wanted to meet  _said child prodigy_  andinvite him to play a piece or two with them.

 

Maybe...

it’s actually because of their  _odd_  encounter in a cold dark night four days ago.  

 

\- - - - -

_**Friday last week** _

 

 _Inaho was looking for_  Sleipnir, _their german shepherd, whose leash slipped his hands when he was trying to pick up a fallen packet of hot chocolate that fell from the plastic bag._

_After a few running around and turning street corners, Inaho found himself at their local playground, panting while looking at a blond boy's back. The boy was petting Sleipnir, half-kneeling on the concrete with his right knee._

_Inaho stopped more or less ten meters away from them, hands still on his knees panting not so heavily anymore._

_It was_ **_odd_ ** _._

_Not because he found Troyard- ~~kun~~ -san petting his dog but the fact that it was practically _two _in the freakin' morning. He glances at his wristwatch and_ **it is in fact 2:16 am.**

_Well... Inaho_  has _his reasons for walking_ and _losing Sleipnir at such ungodly hours of a school day._

_Yuki was cramming some college project and she looked dead for worse when Inaho woke up to her banging her head on their living room coffee table. He  had decided to on their couch at her back to keep her company. Much to his sister’s awe._

_Yuki looked like she’d aged ten years faster with her hair so unkempt._

_Being the good brother he is, he decided to make her some hot chocolate knowing his sister preferred it than coffee but found they’ve already ran out. So, he decided to make a trip for the convenience store and Sleipnir_ was just too loud _when he was making his way out of their gate._

_He decided to walk him in fear of waking up their neighbors if the dog doesn’t shut up._

'Not really the best idea'  _he thinks because he ended up more tired than he meant to for a simple hot chocolate purchase._

 

_Inaho stands upright and slowly walks to Troyard- ~~kun~~ … Troyard- ~~san~~.. Troyard and Sleipnir._

_“Sleipnir…”_

_The boy 's movements halt at his voice and his shoulders stiffen up a bit. Sleipnir leans his head up to the boy’s palms as if missing the petting motions._

_Blue-green meeting burgundy eyes._

_The blond turns his head to him and a small smile forms on his lips replacing the slight shock before it._

 

_“So, his name is Sleipnir? That’s unique,” Troyard says rather amused and pleased. He then grabs Sleipnir’s leash, stands up and hands it to Inaho. Inaho takes it with his free hand and feels a slight shiver from the slight brushing of his hand to the other’s what seemed like ice cold one._

_“Thank you,” Inaho replies as he watches Sleipnir reach up to the boy. The blond leans down to extend his right palm to Sleipnir who then licks it._

_How_  odd.

_Their dog had always been fond of people but not **this** fond on first encounter._

 

_A beat passes._

_“Inaho. Kaizuka Inaho,” He decides to say and the blond looks at him giving him smile widening. Inaho thinks if his facial muscles get tired from smiling._

 

_“Nice to meet you, Inaho. My name’s Slaine. Slaine Troyard." Inaho gives a nod._

_A beat passes. Troyard’s smile and gaze get softer._

_“Sleipnir’s really friendly,” Troyard says turning to look down at the German shepherd again, who’s now standing closer to Inaho and breathing with his tongue out- not licking Troyard’s hand anymore._

_A beat passes._

_“I know.”_

_“You raised him well then.”_

_“No.”_

_“Pardon?” Troyard is now looking at him again with a slight frown and narrowed eyes. Confused. His smile leaves his face._

_“I know your name. They announced it when you performed last week,” the blond slightly raises his eyebrows at this and he smiles wide again._

_Inaho thinks he looks like a kid discovering something interesting._

_“Ah. I see. You were there,” Troyard trails off while looking at his eyes and a gust of wind sends shivers down Inaho making him hunch a little and cover himself with his arms._

_“I was... I should go home. Thank you for looking out for Sleipnir.” Inaho remembers the worn out cramming Yuki and the hot chocolate packs he's carrying and that  she might fall asleep from the cold even if she’s inside._

 

_“Sure,” Troyard nods. “Goodbye.”_

_“Goodbye.”_

_Inaho breaks their gazes as he turns and starts walking back._

_He doesn’t hear the other boy’s footsteps. He continues to walk._

_There is still no rustling of feet besides his._ Did the boy stay?

_Inaho decides to look back when he’s much further away._

_He finds Troyard still standing at the same spot near the swings. His back now at him and he seems to be gazing upwards._

 

_Inaho follows his gaze._

‘It’s cloudy. There are no stars. What is he looking at?’ _Inaho thinks._

_The wind attacks again leaving cold trails on his skin._

_He decides to give one last glance at Troyard’s back before turning to walk home again._

_\- - - - -_

_While walking home with Sleipnir, who's walking as if he’s in a good mood, Inaho thought the encounter was quite_ **_odd_ ** _._

_In a_ **_positive_ ** _odd way._

_There was this odd feeling._

_As if someone’s hand was in front of him waiting for a handshake but there was no hand- no person. Or that he heard someone call his name but there was none._

**_That_ ** _kind of odd feeling._

_Or maybe it was because the boy was just playing on stage a few days ago seeming_ divine and out of reach?

 

_Or because it was two in the morning and there they were?_

_He doesn't really know._

_It wasn’t an unwelcome feeling though._

_But as he reaches the gate of their house, he only had one thought-_

_‘I’m wearing a cardigan on top of my long-sleeved shirt but I still shivered from the wind. He was only wearing a plain white short-sleeved shirt and sweatpants..._

_He must be cold.’_

_\- - - - -_

_Slaine wasn’t looking for stars._

_He was waiting for the moon to emerge from the passing clouds._

_His gut was aching from the numerous punches earlier._

 

_It was a lonely crescent moon._

\- - - - - 

So-

Asseylum’s  _said friend_  was at the park at two in the morning on a school day? Attracting lost dogs to him and gazing up the night sky dressed in nothing but a thin white shirt and dark sweatpants. Inaho contemplates if he should tell her and the others.

 

Inko nudges him pulling him out of his trance. “What’s wrong?”

 

Inaho blinks and looks down at his lunch, takes a rolled omelette and eats it before shaking his head a little.  

 

Inko sighs at his lack of attention. “Well… while you were daydreaming, Asseylum just invited us to their restaurant this weekend and we said  _yes_.”

 

Inaho looks at her and swallows. He didn’t notice Asseylum leave.

 

“You’re coming,” Calm interjects.

 

“Why?” He asks with his characteristic blank face.

 

“She invited us  **all.** Apparently, it was her grandfather’s restaurant’s anniversary. She wanted to introduce us to him and her  _friend_ , Inaho” Nina says.

 

Inaho hums before he started drinking his orange juice.

 

“Sure. I don’t see why not,” Calm rolls his eyes on him.

 

\- - - - -

**_Thursday_ **

 

Two days before the restaurant anniversary and Inaho is in trash duty when he stops on his tracks as he sees a familiar blond’s back, crouched and seemingly tending to a plant in their school garden.

 

The sight is familiar. No dog this time though. 

 

“Yo! Inaho!” Someone slings an arm around his shoulders and he stumbles a bit with the trash container on his hands before steadying his ground again.   

 

“Okisuke.”

 

“I see. On your way to the trash bins huh,” Inaho ignores the obvious statement and just looks at his friend with his blank face. He decides to escape his friend's hold and make his way to the trash bins as he hears the other snicker. “Your quiet can’t shut me up, Inaho! Throw those trash and get back here.”

 

 

Inaho’s a bit surprised when he sees Okisuke talking to Troyard as he makes his way back. The latter wearing dirtied gloves and handing gardening scissors to Okisuke.

 

Okisuke notices him as he got closer and waves a hand at him. This makes the blond look at his way and Inaho notices Troyard’s eyes widen a bit.

 

“Inaho! Meet Slaine. He’s assigned to the garden too,” his friend says with a smile when he joins them fully.

 

“Troyard.. - _san,_ ” He greets with a slight nod and Slaine huffs at this with a smile.

 

“Call me Slaine.”

 

“Then Inaho, likewise.” Slaine nods and he sees Okisuke alternating looking at him and then back at Slaine.

 

“You know each other?” He asks Slaine more than Inaho.

 

Slaine hums a bit and “Not really. I just came to know his name.”

 

Okisuke now turns to look at Inaho.

 

“He found Sleipnir when I lost him the other night.” Inaho explains although  _night_ wasn’t really an accurate way to describe the time they met that day.

 

The black-haired boy’s mouth forms an ‘o’ while he looks at them with slightly amused eyes and raised eyebrows. “I see…” He trails off.

 

They both look at Slaine who is now scratching his left arm.

 

Inaho notices his right forearm is bandaged and glances at the garden to see if they were planting something with thorns.

 

There were  _none._

 

“I’d better wash my arms now then. Nice meeting you again, Inaho. I’ll leave the garden to you now, Okisuke!” Inaho turns to at the blond now jogging his way to the faucets as he waves at them.

 

“Thank you for the hard work!” Okisuke replies and turns to him.

“Well, you heard him! I’m off now. Although I think he already finished majority of our task today,” Okisuke sighs as if it wasn’t a first time occurrence. “Still… I’m quite surprised you’ve met him already! He’s really nice and quite popular too!” He adds with a slight tilt of head.

 

“It was a coincidence,” Inaho replies. It really was.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. I hope you can be friends.” The black-haired boy says as he walks toward the garden. “Say hi to Calm and the others for me!” He waves back not turning his around to face Inaho.

 

“Alright. Good luck with the garden,” Inaho says before making his way back.

 

\- - - - -

 

On his way to their classroom, Inaho thinks of the bandaged arm...

 

And if it was alright for a pianist.

 

 _‘Probably not,_ ’ he answers himself.

 

\- - - - -

**Saturday, 5pm, _Vers Orbit Restaurant_**

 

It was a little before the skies turned a multitude of pinks and oranges when Inaho and his friends greet Asseylum at her grandfather’s restaurant.

 

They exchanged pleasantries and politely chatted with Mr. Rayvers after Asseylum introduced each of them.

Her grandfather was quite nice. Although he looked a little strict, Inaho could see his affection for his granddaughter.

 

Asseylum led them to sit at a table near an upright piano at what seems to be a stage of some sort. The instrument probing Inaho to look around for a certain mop of blonde.

 

He finds none.

 

 

They’re served with different types of Italian dishes and Inaho muses to find each truly delectable and so does his friends. They voice out their compliments and gratitude and Asseylum tells them that the recipes were made together by her grandparents although her grandmother is now deceased. 

After their group's short conversations, Asseylum always stands from time to time and tries to help in welcoming visitors. Inaho watches her grandfather talk with a brown-haired middle aged man at a table near them.

Watches other customers and visitors laugh at conversations he can’t hear. Watches his friends chat about a movie Nina mentioned.

 

He looks around the restaurant and takes in its sophisticated interior that still manages to give a warm homey feeling when his eyes fall to the entrance.

 

 _Said friend_ was still not here to be introduced to his other friends.

 

Inaho continues to eat his pasta.

 

 

It’s now half past seven in the evening when he notices Mr. Rayvers go inside the kitchen after a pink-haired girl enters the premises and greets him. Asseylum leads her with glee to their table much to the other’s discomfort and slight defiance.

 

“Guys, meet Lemrina. My sister!” Asseylum announces now standing with the girl at their round table. “Lemrina, meet my schoolmates. Inaho, Inko, Rayet, Nina, and Calm,” she introduces them with her signature cheerful tone one by one and the other wears a small shy smile while nodding at each of them.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Lemrina. Actually her  _half-_ sister.” Inko, Nina, and Calm's eyebrows raise in sync at this and Asseylum's smile falters just a bit.

 

The sentence made an awkward atmosphere  _of course_. His friends all looked at the two sisters or  _half-sisters_ , according to one, with their tongues tied.

 

Calm coughs as an attempt to break the awkward atmosphere. “Nice to meet you too. You can sit h-”

 

The sounds of silverware meeting glass interrupts Calm’s offer and all the people inside the restaurant turn their gazes in front. There on what seems to be a slightly elevated place for small performances. 

 

Inaho’s eyes widen a bit at the sight.

 

 _Slaine is in front._  Smiling shyly.

 

Mr. Rayvers is beside him catching everyone’s attention for a toast.

“A pleasant to evening to all invited guests and esteemed regular customers here tonight. I express my utmost gratitude to all of you who took time to attend our restaurant’s anniversary. Surely, you’ve made my late wife happy.” Inaho notices his eyes soften a bit wistfully here but it regains a gleam as he utters the next words. “As a little performance for this special night, a special person volunteered to grace us with his talent tonight,” he says while looking at Slaine beside him. The latter gazes at the older man with a warm smile at that.

 

“Slaine Troyard will be performing a piano piece for us. If anyone of you knows here, he is actually a great pianist. The child prodigy if I must share and I’m really proud and delighted to let all of you listen to the music of the boy I may as well deem as my own grandson.” Slaine’s eyes widen a bit at the last words before they turn into a small smile of fondness.

 

“The pleasure is mine,” he says before bowing.

 

Applause and incoherent mutters are heard throughout the restaurant as the blond makes his way to the piano seat.

 

Inaho feels it again.

 

His breath at a stop.

 

And it only resumes as the first notes are played.

 

The melody is softer and more playful than the one he played at the competition. Inaho wants to glance at his friends and other individuals present to see their reactions, but it seems he can’t take his eyes away from the man playing as if he was making notes dance on his hands.

 

It sounded like a simple cheerful piece and Inaho finds his mood turn lighter.  

 

Slaine is smiling as he presses on to the keys.

 

It was infectious. Although Inaho still wore his blank face, he was definitely smiling in his brain.

 

Inaho closes his eyes and a small smile forms on his lips. 

_Cotton candy._

The song reminded him of cotton candy. Something Yuki and him usually bought after Yuki's piano lessons back then. It was sweet and it had a fluffy texture. 

 

He wonders what the title might be.

 

\- - - - - 

As the blond finishes playing and stands to bow at his audience, Inaho finds a merry emotion hugging his heart.

 

They all clap for Slaine.

\- - - - - 

 

After a few moments and when people have calmed down more, Mr. Rayvers approaches the blond and says something that makes Slaine’s cheeks slowly get painted with pink as he rubs the back of his neck.

The old man then points to their table and Slaine’s eyes meet his. The blond pianist smiles.

 

“Slaine! Sit here!” Inaho turns to look at Lemrina looking and waving a hand at Slaine with joyful eyes. She then pats the seat between Inaho and her. The pink haired girl now seated next to Asseylum who is sitting next to Calm at their round table.

 

Slaine waves back and slightly bows to Mr. Rayvers before making his way towards their table.

 

“Good evening,” Slaine politely greets whilst bowing his head a little as he sits down next to Inaho and Inaho contemplates on just how much the other has probably bowed tonight.

 

“ _Good evening!_ ” Aside from Lemrina, they all greet back in unison but in different tones. Calm, Inko, Nina and Asseylum with their usual cheery ones. Rayet with a tone as bright as she can probably manage. And of course Inaho with Inaho tone.

 

“What was the title of that piece, Slaine? You played really well! The melody was so happy it made my heart happy,” Asseylum says excitedly beaming at Slaine.

 

“It was Je te veux, Asseylum-san and thank you for that. I’m glad I was able to succeed in the emotions I wanted to share.” The blond replies with that warm fond smile.

 

“Mr. Satie will be proud,” Lemrina comments and Slaine looks at her and chuckles with Rayet snorting a little in the side.

 

“Your father?” Nina asks and Slaine immediately seizes chuckling.

Lemrina and Slaine look at her and the latter replies with a small smile. “No. He’s a musician. He composed it.”

 

Nina agrees with a nod. “Oh I see! I’m sure he’s proud!”

 

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to continue practicing so I don’t disappoint him though," the blond pianist says. “Mr. Rayver’s already introduced my name but… nice to meet you all, I’m Slaine Troyard. You can call me Slaine.”

 

“Call me Calm, man!”

 

“I’m Nina! Nice to meet you too, Slaine!’

 

“Rayet. Rayet Areash.”

 

“Amifumi Inko. You can call me Inko!”

 

“You already know my name,” Inaho says and at that they all look at him with shocked eyes save for Slaine.

 

Slaine chuckles. “Yes. Of course Inaho. Nice to see you again.”

 

“You know each other?” Asseylum inquires with curious rounded eyes.

 

“We met a few days ago at the park in our neighborhood. Sleipnir slipped my hands and I found him with Slaine,” Inaho explains before sipping at his orange juice once again.

 

“We also met near the school garden two days ago,” Slaine adds with a shrug and it seems that was enough explanation for their curious gazes to go back into conversing with each other. He hears Lemrina ask Slaine who Sleipnir was in which the latter explains was an 'adorable’ German shepherd with emphasis on adorable.

 

 

After that, the conversation in their table flows organically.

 

Inaho found out that Slaine met Asseylum and Lemrina back in Russia when he was 10. His parents apparently worked as researchers under their father and his company. Although they both passed away when he was 13 in which no one inquired further details.  

_(Inaho remembers hearing that the child prodigy went missing in action for 6 years and he comes to the conclusion that it must be because of him going to Russia.)_

 

He found out that Slaine came back to Japan since a year ago with his guardian, whom Asseylum said was a trusted employee of his father.

( _Inaho thought he noticed Slaine’s minuscule flinch at this but he ignores it because the latter was still smiling fondly  at Asseylum_ )

 

He found out that Lemrina went to Japan 8 months ago and isn’t living with Asseylum but with her aunt.

That Asseylum just came here 5 months ago.

 

His friends found out about Slaine being a child prodigy in piano.

 

Apparently, his parents moved in Japan when he was 3 for work. He then started learning piano as early as 5 and a half from his mother. Joining small competitions when he was 7 and gaining the prodigy label ever since. Until he was 9.

He had fans that ranged from kids his own age to literal mothers in which Inko and Nina chuckled saying that it was also probably because he was  _cute_.

 

Slaine never stopped playing even in Russia. He still joined some competitions there but mostly recitals.

 

Asseylum mentioned that the three of them joined a recital together back in Russia when they were 10. They met in the practices knowing later their parents were acquainted.

 

Asseylum was a ballet dancer in the recital, Lemrina played violin, and Slaine played the piano. Slaine even mentioned Lemrina playing the violin as snot dripped from her nose because she was stubborn and didn’t want to skip practice. Much to the pink haired girl’s face flushing in beet red as she slightly slaps the blond’s right arm.

( _Inaho noticed Slaine flinching a little bit. It was odd. The slap was light and obviously friendly_.)

 

 

Inaho’s friends also talk about embarrassing stories. Talk about going back into the restaurant when they can. Slaine telling them that they should come when he plays here.

Apparently, he plays here with pay sometimes.

 

 

The conversations go on.

 

Inaho just stares.

 

He’s just there listening in on the conversation flow in front of him.

Calm makes jokes that either receives a smack from Nina or uncontrolled laughter from the others and a small smile from him.   

Nina asks Slaine, Lemrina, and Asseylum what their diets are because they had 'such glowing skin and healthy hair'. The three only blushed with Asseylum promoting the restaurant’s food.

Rayet talks about also being a pianist and how even if she’s played in front of people her stomach still churns nervously on competition days in which Slaine and Lemrina agree.

Inko tells the musicians to invite them if they ever have competitions or recitals.

 

They talk and talk with Asseylum leaving their table to join her grandfather and greet some guests. Lemrina decided to stay.  

 

Inaho finds the atmosphere…   _warmly comfortable_.

 

Although, he finds himself glancing at the blond pianist beside him and his right arm. Although it's covered with his long sleeved shirt.

 

Slaine played well and it sounded perfect so he probably isn’t much injured as Inaho thinks of the bandages from two days ago.

 

 

They talk more until the conversation falls on the subject of Slaine’s popularity.

 

“My sister is a violinist. She told me her fellow competitors and friends voiced their desire to play alongside with you,” Inaho says and this makes Slaine’s eyes grow a little wide and look at him.

 

“Oh! There was a girl named Kaizuka Yuki at the competition last time! She must be your sister,” he says in an amused realization and Inaho gives a nod.

    

“He has fans. A lot of them,” Lemrina says rolling her eyes and Slaine chuckles a  _‘not really’._

 

“Yes, you do,” she says looking at Slaine before turning to Inko and the others. “Yes, he does.”  Slaine rubs the back of his neck again.

 

“I don’t really think I deserve much of their praises now. They adored the child prodigy  _from 6 years ago_  you know,” Slaine says while looking down at his plate as he is faced with looks of utter disbelief and disapproval.

 

“You had us competition contestants on our toes you know,” Rayet comments with a slight frown.

 

“I haven’t played in front of an audience in an auditorium for more than a year now. I think my last performance was immensely lacking,” Slaine says as he continues to look down at the cake on his plate.   

Inaho disagrees.

 

“You were great, angel,” Inaho says and slowly- very slowly like a scene in one of Yuki's late night dramas- everyone on their table turn their heads to him. Wide eyes stare at him betraying nothing but shock.

 

_‘Angel’_

Inaho blinks.  _People always say he’s a smart one._

 

_‘Angel’_

He blinks again. _But he must be awfully stupid right now staring deadpan into blue-greens seemingly avoiding his burgundy ones._

 

Slaine’s cheeks are now painted with a soft pink while he awkwardly fidgets with his fingers trying to come up with a reply-

-a reply to what probably seemed like _ **Inaho flirting.**_

_But he wasn’t._

**Really.**

 

 _'Inaho' and 'flirting'_ was not really a normal combination.

 

That's probably why Calm, Inko and Nina’s mouths are forming an  _‘o’_  with their eyebrows raised as if he's now capable of making vases float. 

 

Lemrina and Rayet are looking at him with raised eyebrows as if he’s a ridiculous piece of walking meat.

 

Inaho  _actually_  agrees with them.

 

Slaine is still fidgeting but he’s now looking at Inaho as if he’s contemplating to say something.

 

“Haven’t heard of people calling me with that title for quite some years now,” Slaine laughs.  **Nervously**.

 

“Oh,” Inaho blinks  _again._ “I just heard some girls call you that at the competition.”

 

“So you decide it’s fine for you to call him ‘ _angel_ ’?” Inko flatly states more than she asks.

 

There’s silence.

 

It’s uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, guys. Taste our new drink!”  _Thankfully_  Asseylum comes with a server holding drinks for them on a tray.

“Is something wrong?” She tilts her head in question as she notices  _the atmosphere_.

 

Everyone shifts.

 

“Not really,” Rayet says.. _lies_. Says.

 

A beat passes. 

 

“Alright then!” Asseylum beams with her characteristic smile. She then instructs the server to give each one of them the new drink.  

 

The server places the drinks on their table and as he was hovering the last drink above Slaine’s right shoulder-

 

“Why Angel?” Nina innocently asks.

 

Slaine flinches bumping his shoulder to the drink and it spills all over his right sleeve to the right part of his shirt. The server looks almost horrified as he apologizes and tries to wipe the drink from Slaine.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I can just change into my spare shirt. I brought one,” he reassures the server with a smile that aims to be comforting. Inko and Calm try to reassure the man too.

 

“Well. I’ll just change at the back then,” Slaine says after the server went to go fetch a mop and some cloths. He got up and walked to the back or what seemed to be the kitchen.

 

At this, Inaho realizes the blond must have entered the restaurant from the back because he was glancing at the main entrance and saw no sign of him entering.

 

Not that it mattered.

 

Really.

 

\- - - - -

 

Slaine comes back after a few minutes.

He  _does not_  sit though.

He also has his school bag with him.

 

“I’m sorry but an urgent thing just came up and I have to go, guys. It was really a fun night and I look forward to hanging out with you guys in school,” Slaine says shoulders stiff but smiling. Smiling apologetically although it looks tinged with...  _pain_  or is that  _regret_? Inaho is not the best in reading other people's emotions after all. 

 

 

Nobody mentions it.

 

But Inaho knows and feels everyone’s gaze are focused on one thing.

 

Slaine’s bandaged forearms showing without the cover of his long sleeved shirt.

 

Inko coughs as if to push off the uncomfortable beat of silence. “Oh it’s too soon... but I guess it can’t be helped.”

 

“Yeah, man! Take care of your business and get home safe!” Calm says as he stands up and taps the blond pianist’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you. You guys take care too. Good night!” Slaine bows his head. Eyes closed in earnest.

 

Rayet, Inko and Nina all say goodbye and good night.

 

“Slaine” Lemrina utters as she looks at Slaine who raises his eyebrows as he looks at her.

They all look at her.

“Are you okay?” She asks voice lower than what’s probably normal for her and Slaine stiffens more if he could.

 

“Yes. I’m alright Lemrina,” Slaine looks at her eyes as if engaging in a competition.

 

The pink haired girl sighs in defeat. “Alright. Good night.  _Take care_ , Slaine.”

 

“You too,” Slaine nods and he then looks at Inaho. “Say hi to your sister and Sleipnir for me. Take care.”

 

Inaho’s raises his eyebrows at this but makes a small smile after. “Sure. Take care. Good night”

 

They all watch Slaine wave  _good night_  to them as he makes his way towards Asseylum and her grandfather’s table.

 

 

Mr. Rayvers and Asseylum look worried as they touch his arms a little looking like they're afraid to hurt Slaine. They ask something Inaho can’t hear or decipher from their lips. He sees Slaine shake his head a little and give a nod at something the older man said. Asseylum holds his hands with both of hers, worry still evident on her face and Slaine nods again with a fond smile. He bows to them and Inaho thinks he mutters a ‘ _thank you’_  and ‘ _good night_ ’ before walking towards and exiting the entrance.

 

 

Inaho turns his attention back at their table.

 

 

Their table is silent.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Erik Satie - Je Te Veux  
> \+ I think I can now say that this story will probably be "slow" and by slow I mean slow enough just to make it feel more organic?  
> \+ But yes I made an accident. I was still fumbling with some features and marked this as completed (lol) when I was planning for it to be multi-chaptered.  
> I hope you enjoy. I just really love these two.


End file.
